O Diário de uma Hime
by LupinCat
Summary: Provando que o passado... se compara ao presente... Long-Fic
1. Diário

O Diário de uma Hime

_**O Diário de uma Hime.**_

_  
Por – Ladyh Sah._

_  
Revisador – Syaoran Pudim._

_"Dia 1º de abril de 1939 - Governo Imperial:_

_  
Sabe, eu sempre fui ensinada a olhar para frente e nunca me deixar cair, mas tive que __aprender a conviver com uma outra pessoa, meu "eu" oposto._

_Cansei de sorrir e fingir que nada aconteceu. Estou farta de acenar e falar: "Sim, está tudo bem!", quando, na verdade, tudo está um caos._

_Tentei, chorei e perdi. Lágrimas correram verdadeiramente por meu rosto. Perdi sim o sorriso de Hime, e se alguém me perguntar: "Você tem outro sorriso?", direi que não. Num belo dia, descobri que as decisões haviam sido tomadas, e meu destino já fora traçado._

_Hoje, começou uma guerra em meu país. A situação está bem complicada. Vejo nas ruas corpos estirados, uma sátira ao governo imperial e um ultraje a nosso povo tão humilde. Diferentemente dos precursores desse conflito, nossa gente tem caráter e honra._

_Foi a primeira vez que relatamos o uso de uma bomba nuclear. Chama-se assim uma invenção devastadora e a causa de muitas mortes neste século._

_Como seria bom se pudéssemos parar o tempo e deixá-lo intacto."_

_- Então era esse o seu desejo, princesa?_

Monologava Syaoran.  
Ele fecha o pequeno diário que está em suas mãos. Na capa, lê-se: "Japão Imperial – Amamia Hime", juntamente com o símbolo de uma flor de cerejeira.  
Arqueólogo formado, Syaoran foi encarregado de investigar o passado de Amamia Hime, princesa do Japão na época da Segunda Guerra Mundial, além de achar sua descendente.

_- Vamos continuar a ler seu diário, Hime! - ele reabre o livro._

"_Dia 2 de abril de 1939 – Governo Imperial:_

Reuni hoje meus conselheiros, mas parece que se eu dissesse que eu iria à guerra, eles apenas concordariam. Para que servem conselheiros se eles nem conseguem achar uma mísera solução?  
Governar esse país sem auxílio e tendo que enfrentar um mundo de idéias machistas serve apenas para me comprovar que não é esse o ambiente que eu desejo para meus descendentes.  
Talvez apenas eu não tenha notado que a guerra pode ter sido gerada pelo simples motivo de eu, uma mulher, conseguir ficar no poder.  
Por que meu coração está tão apertado? Por quê!? Sinto dizer, mas talvez desista de tudo".

- Não Hime, você não pode desistir... não agora!

Syaoran exclamava.  
Ele se interessa cada vez mais pela história da Segunda Guerra Mundial, contada do ponto de vista de uma mulher.  
Sai do escritório e torce para que suas irmãs não estejam em casa, pois elas o atrapalham muito.

_- Cheguei.  
- Olá Li.  
- Senhora, minha mãe.  
- Suas irmãs o aguardam em seu aposento._

  
Ele apenas suspira e segue para o quarto.

_- Feinmei, Fanrei, Fuutie e Shiefa._  
_- Li!! _

Gritam as quatro em coro.

_- Como você cresceu!  
- É... eu cresci, Fanrei.  
- Está tão lindo!  
- Obrigado Shiefa, você também está linda.  
- Ah, se não fosse meu irmão... hahaha!  
- Pare de galanteios, Feinmei!  
- Tem uma pessoa muito interessada em te conhecer!  
- É? E quem seria, Fuutie?  
- Meilin Li.  
- Nossa prima da segunda ramificação do Clã Li?  
- Exatamente!  
- E o que ela quer?  
- Oras! É meio que óbvio, irmãozinho!  
- É?  
- Sim... ela vem conhecer o pretendente.  
- E esse sou eu?  
- Claro!  
_  
Syaoran pode entender a dor da Hime, da qual ele se atém. Como era ter seu destino traçado antes mesmo de poder dizer algo?

_- Tenho que trabalhar. Se me derem licença...  
- Sim, sim, maninho! - elas deixam o cômodo._

Ele fecha a porta do quarto, tira o delicado diário de seu bolso e retoma a leitura...

"_Dia 2 de abril de 1939 – Governo Imperial:_

Estou mais do que certa: não quero me casar com o Imperador da China; nem ao menos o conheço! Porém, preciso pensar em meu povo. Se me casar com ele servir para algo, como melhorar a situação de nossa gente, aceitarei a proposta.  
Podem me chamar de bom coração, mas eu me descreveria como consciente de meus atos.  
Por isso digo que o diário de uma Hime nunca deve ser aberto à população, pois as pessoas poderiam não entender minhas ações e pensamentos".

- Foi um ato admirável, Hime... sei como se sente.  
E ali, conversando com seus próprios pensamentos, Syaoran adormece.

--s2--

_- Sakura! Sakura! Os exemplares chegaram! - Tomoyo avisa a amiga.  
- Já!? Tão rápido!?  
- Sim, aqui estão!  
- Nossa! São mais bonitos vistos ao vivo!  
- Vou deixar você cuidar disto.  
_  
Sakura Kinomoto, formada em Biologia, trabalha em uma estufa no cuidado dos exemplares mais raros de plantas de todo o mundo. Está atualmente envolvida em um projeto chamado "Chiharu", no original "Mil Primaveras", o qual traz espécies raras para uma futura exposição.  
Os modelos recém-chegados são as _Flores de See_, típicas da França e dificílimas de encontrar.  
_  
- Você está linda mesmo! Continue assim que logo poderá voltar a seu país de origem!_

Falava a moça. Ela acredita que as flores têm um melhor desenvolvimento nas conversas. E ninguém ousava dizer o contrário.

_- Vamos Sakura? Vamos pro ringue de patinação!  
- Certo, Tomoyo! Até mais, minhas queridas flores!_

Tomoyo Daidouji é a prima e a melhor amiga de Sakura. Formou-se em Design de Moda e trabalha para uma conhecida boutique. O estabelecimento é tradicional e tem seus primórdios relatados nos tempos feudais, por fazer o tecido de seda, mais fácil de ser moldado.

O _hobby_ de Tomy é patinação. Costuma patinar com Sakura no ringue da Central City.

Ela esconde uma paixão secreta por Touya, irmão mais velho de Sakura, que a vê apenas como uma prima distante.  
Ao chegar ao ringue, Tomoyo pega um par de patins e o calça, enquanto Sakura faz o mesmo.

Ela já tem certa habilidade, porém a amiga florista vive caindo e se espatifando no chão. Mas sempre sorri e se levanta:

_- Ai, ai, ai! Será que um dia eu consigo me equilibrar?  
- Claro que sim! Vamos Sak! Venha!  
- Estou indo!_

Sakura realmente havia progredido bastante, mas se desequilibra em uma curva e bate em um rapaz. Ele a segura pela cintura para a moça não cair.  
_  
- Oh Senhor, perdão! Ainda não sou muito boa na patinação!  
- Não se preocupe, moça! Como é o seu nome?  
- Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto, muito prazer!  
- O prazer é meu! sou Shan-Yu Li.  
_  
Ela reverencia-o, percebendo ser um importante membro influente do Clã Li e sorri.

_- Senhor Yu Li, perdão pelo tombo!  
- Tome cuidado para não se ferir._

O jovem notara um pingente cintilante no pescoço de Sakura:

_- Ei! Este não é... não é o pingente de Amamia Hime!?  
- Amamia o quê!?_

Sakura estranha o comentário de Shan  
_  
- Acho que não, Senhor. Este pingente é uma herança da minha falecida mãe.  
- Sinto muito... Não foi minha intenção. _

Yu Li se lamentava, um pouco constrangido.

_- Não se preocupe... já passou!  
- Não queria incomodá-la mais, Senhorita Kinomoto, mas... será que você gostaria de sair comigo qualquer dia desses?  
- Sim, será um prazer!  
- Que tal hoje mesmo?  
- Hoje?! Agorinha!?  
- Sim, vamos?  
- Vou apenas avisar minha prima..._

Ela acena para Tomoyo, que vem até eles em alta velocidade e breca suavemente.

_- Vou sair com o Senhor Yu Li, Tomy... Até amanhã?  
- Claro! Até amanhã!_

Elas se despedem.

Shan-Yu leva Sakura para conhecer os Montes Quentes do Japão, um local lindíssimo. Ele se encanta com cada pergunta, comentário, sorriso ou expressão dela. Realmente, não há quem não se encante com a dama. A moça sabe ser sempre doce, e o mais interessante é que seu sorriso afeta a todas as pessoas, e sua postura é similar à de uma rainha.  
Logo, o rapaz se vê loucamente apaixonado pela acompanhante, cuja maior preocupação é o trabalho.

_- Sakura.._.

O rapaz fita o olhar da garota e balbucia nervoso:

_- Eu... é que... Eu te amo!  
- Mas nós acabamos de nos conhecer!  
- Sim... Mas... É como se algo me ligasse a você, uma energia muito forte, mais forte que o mundo!_

Ele despeja todo o seu sentimento.

_- É... Está ficando tarde..._

A garota se esquiva sutilmente.

_- Amanhã nos falamos... Pode ser?  
- Claro Sak...  
- Até amanhã então!  
- Até lá, minha querida.  
_  
--s2--

Um calor incessante interrompe o sono de Syaoran. Ele desperta de súbito e mira o olhar à janela, de onde consegue ver a lua resplandecente.  
O que foi aquilo? Era como se algo tivesse sido arrancado dele... Mas o que seria?

Sob a tensão da insônia, ele desiste de dormir e prossegue a leitura do diário de Amamia Hime:

"_Dia 3 de abril de 1939 – Governo Imperial:_

Conheci hoje meu futuro esposo, um rapaz realmente bom. É uma pena eu sentir por ele somente carinho ou afeto. Amor de verdade, eu não sinto.

_Loquacidade é seu segundo nome, pois é muito hábil com as palavras.  
Mas, mesmo que tente, não consigo enxergar o verdadeiro General Yang.  
Quero alguém como..."_

-_ Como quem Hime!?_

Syaoran questiona curioso, crente de que o livro responderá à pergunta.

A página foi rasgada com extrema violência; isso era visível devido aos indícios de força utilizada e às rasuras no papel.

_- O que deve ter acontecido com você?_

Syaoran perguntava-se sozinho.

Continua a folhear páginas e mais páginas até achar um relato que responda à dúvida deixada pela folha rasgada. Até achar algo aparentemente satisfatório...

_"Dia 9 de abril de 1939 – Governo Imperial:_

Encontraram este diário. Arrancaram o nome da pessoa que um dia conheci por considerarem isso um ato de traição ao General Yang. Todavia, jamais tive algo com essa pessoa. Ainda...  
Bem, o pedaço da página fora arrancado, mas consegui pegá-lo de volta e o guardei em um lugar seguro. Não escreverei mais este nome aqui. Isso, porém, não o tirará de minhas lembranças, pois ele sempre vai estar em meus pensamentos mais profundos.

_Tivemos uma triste surpresa hoje: descobrimos que a bomba nuclear liberada no primeiro dia de guerra afetará as pessoas mesmo daqui a 30 anos. Isso se deve aos componentes químicos exalados nos arredores do reino com a explosão. Pedi desculpas mentalmente a nossa população por não ter feito nada para impedir essa catástrofe"._

- Não Hime... a culpa não foi sua.

Syaoran toma as dores da princesa.

_- Mas... Quem é essa pessoa? E onde você guardou o nome dela!?_

--s2--


	2. Surprise! Parte I

**Surprise! Parte I**

**Por Ladyh Sah**

**Revisado por Pudim**

Syaoran fechou os olhos, indignado por não saber o nome do suposto pretendente de Amamia Hime. Algo o inquietava, parecia saber quem era a pessoa, mas não sabia... Era tão confuso, que se perdia em seus próprios pensamentos!

Alguns meses depois...

_- Filho, posso entrar?_ - bateu a mãe de Syaoran insistentemente na porta do quarto do filho.  
_- Claro, está aberta, mãe...  
- Trabalhando muito?  
- O básico apenas..._ - ele sorriu.  
_- Syaoran Lee... sou sua mãe... sei que está esgotado. Não pode dar a vida por esse caso que você pegou, filho...  
- Mas eu preciso encontrar a herdeira de Amamia Hime!  
- Eu posso contratar agentes, e você se vê livre disso...  
- Não, obrigado. Ao menos isso quero fazer sem ter o prestígio dos Lee. Desculpe, mãe._

A mulher sorriu e foi até a janela:

_  
- Igualzinho a seu pai... nunca admitiu prestígio por parte de nomes e títulos, e sim, por superação própria..._

Syaoran a observou por alguns instantes:

_- Sente falta dele, não sente?  
- Como nunca... _- essa foi a única resposta que encontrou em meio a tantas emoções que lhe ocorriam - _Mas não se importe comigo. Seu primo Yu vai dar uma festa na casa dele mais tarde, e temos que ir...  
- Ah, mãe, eu odeio as festas do primo Shan!_ - Syaoran fez uma cara de criança emburrada.  
_- Oras, mas ele vai apresentar uma pessoa muito especial. Além do mais, Meilin também vai estar lá!  
- E eu lá me importo?_

Yelan, sua mãe, riu fazendo um carinho no filho:

_- Sim... ela é sua futura noiva, e mãe de meus netos!_

--s2--

_- Boa Tarde, Sakura!  
- Tomy... o que temos de café da manhã hoje? _- acordou Sakura com passos pesados e esfregando os olhos.

_- Café da manhã? Já é meio-dia, Sak! Não dormiu bem esta noite, não foi?  
- Ai, ai, ai, já? Tive um sonho tão estranho! Nossa! Eu tenho que ir trabalhar! Tchauzinho, Tomy_! - ela subiu correndo pro quarto e se arrumou apressadamente. Desceu e encontrou um pacote com seu nome nele.

_"Querida Sakura,_

_Tive um chamado de emergência e talvez não volte a tempo para o jantar, este é seu almoço, já que não comeu nadinha...  
Fiz seu preferido!  
Se cuide!_

_Tomoyo". _

_  
- Ai, Tomy, sempre tão preocupada comigo!_ - pegou o potinho e seguiu a pé para o trabalho.

Passou por algumas avenidas e cruzou a rua, onde já se podia ver a vistosa estufa na qual ela trabalhava.

_- Boa tarde!  
- Boa tarde, Kino!_ - Yamasaki, ajudante de Sakura, cumprimentou-a sorridente enquanto vestia o avental e pegava borrifadores.  
_- Tudo bem?  
- É... digamos que sim... e você, chefa?  
- Como assim!? Digamos que sim!? Isso não é um sim, muito menos um não! _- riu ela fazendo uma cara desconfiada para o rapaz.

Sakura colocou as mãos na cintura e virando-se para o assistente:

_- Yama! Desde quando você ouviu a palavra "impossível" para Sakura Kinomoto, hein?_

Ele abriu um extenso sorriso respondendo com entusiasmo:

_- NUNCA!  
- Isso mesmo! E agora, mais do que nunca, vou provar que consigo lidar com esta situação!_

Ela pegou o pedido e começou a contar as flores:

_- 200 tulipas amarelas e azuis...  
- Certo...  
- 400 copos de leite...  
- 400? Temos tudo isso, chefa?  
- No estoque, sim! 80 orquídeas...  
- Eles são muito ricos mesmo...  
- 650 ramos de cerejeira...  
- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÊ? _- o assistente surpreendeu-se. Nunca havia visto alguém pedir tantas flores assim.  
_- Realmente é um número bastante elevado. Avise as moças da decoração para irem ao local da__ festa, enquanto as flores forem transportadas até lá.  
- Está bem!_

Yamasaki saiu correndo, enquanto Sakura pensava consigo mesma:_ "Hoje vamos faturar bastante, e talvez já dê para pagar meu aluguel atrasado"._ Lamentou-se por ainda não conseguir comprar uma casinha só dela, mas também não fazia questão da ajuda dos pais.

_- Sakura! Sakura! _- uma moça de cabelos longos e negros vinha ofegante em sua direção.  
_- Que pressa é essa, Tomoyo?  
- Você não sabe o que me aconteceu!  
- Pode falando, eu só estou terminando de arranjar essas flores aqui...  
- Você viu meu bilhete hoje de manhã?  
- Sim! Você saiu na maior pressa! O que houve?  
- Encomendaram um vestido rosa perolado, de seda, com Strass e brilhantes de cristais Swarovski... P-U-R-O L-U-X-O!!  
- Nossa, que bom, Tomy! Vai ter ótimos investimentos este mês, não é mesmo?_ - Sakura sorriu.

Tomoyo segurou nas mãos dela, e sorriu o dobro.

_- E era para entregarmos a uma pessoa em especial...__  
- Deve ser uma mulher bem rica, pomposa, ela com certeza ficará linda com mais uma de suas criações!  
- Sakura, então eu venho lhe entregar... o SEU vestido! _

Ela ficou meio espantada com tal notícia:

_- Como assim!? Meu vestido!? Eu não encomendei coisa alguma, Tomy... e... eu não posso pagar por isso...  
- Mas mandaram fazer para você com todos os custos pagos! Tem um recado para você, aqui..._

Tomoyo entregou um bilhete, escrito à mão:

_  
"Sakura,_

_Perdão convidá-la, através deste bilhete, para uma festa em minha casa...  
Gostaria muito que comparecesse, pois sua presença alegraria ainda mais minha noite!  
Aceite o vestido e me encontre às 20h no endereço:  
Alameda Bells, 263._

_Atenciosamente: Shan-Yu Li"._

___- Mas justo hoje?  
- O quê? O que houve? Você vai, né? Tem que ir!  
- Hoje eu tenho uma encomenda super grande para uma mansão, não sei se vai dar tempo...  
- Qual o endereço?  
- Este daqui..._

_Tomy segurou o papel e ficou boquiaberta com o que leu._

___- Sakura! Preste bem atenção nos endereços..._

_Ela começou a ler o primeiro papel, o de Shan. Sakura a interceptou:_

___- Alameda Bel...  
- Bells, 263... _- completou Tomoyo.  
_- É o mesmo local! Por isso, vai dar tempo de se arrumar, sim! Eu vou com você, e você se troca__ em um dos quartos da mansão, ninguém irá perceber!  
- Ai, Tomy! Não sei o que seria de mim sem você!  
- Eu sei!  
- É? O quê?  
- Uma tremenda baka!_

As duas riem juntas.

**_--s2--_**

_Syaoran aprontou-se para a festa de seu primo, o qual nunca foi muito com a cara, talvez por terem sido criados de maneiras diferentes e distantes._

___- Mãe, eu vou até a casa de Shan pra ver se eu posso ajudar em algo..._

Na verdade, ele queria se livrar do compromisso de ter que esperar suas quatro irmãs mais sua mãe se aprontarem, o que levaria séculos.

___- Está bem! Iremos logo em seguida!_

Ele entrou em seu conversível e foi até a 'big house' de seu primo.

___- Shan?  
- Primo!? Já tá aqui?  
- Nããããããão! É uma miragem, e ela vai explodir em instantes! _- falou sarcasticamente Syaoran.  
_- Mas não é cedo demais, Senhor Miragem?  
- Eu não queria esperar as minhas irmãs... parecem que vão casar!  
- Falando em casar... quando sai seu casamento com a prima Meilin?  
- Eu que sei!?  
- Deveria saber! Ela vai ser sua futura esposa e...  
- Pare de falar que nem minha mãe, Shan! E quem é essa pessoa especial que você irá apresentar?  
- Uma moça, linda, perfeita, encantadora... mas ela não sabe que vou pedi-la em namoro!  
- E se você levar um fora?  
- Ela é muito educadinha... sabe se portar bem... nunca faria algo do gênero...  
- Sei... sei... eu vou dar umas voltas por aí!  
- Okay! _

Syaoran seguiu ao jardim, onde ficou sentado lendo o diário de Amamia Hime:

___"Dia 14 de maio de 1939 – Governo Imperial._

___Hoje foi um dia bastante promissor... O General resolveu pedir minha mão em casamento na frente de todos. Jamais poderia recusar tal pedido, pois seria totalmente contra os princípios éticos de uma Hime.__Porém, no meio daquela multidão, vi um rosto triste. Um rosto pelo qual eu daria a vida para nunca machucar. Apesar da distância, senti seu coração ardendo em brasa, como se estivesse a ponto de explodir.__Entretanto, ele se segurou, olhou para mim - que não parava de fitá-lo - e apenas fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, como se dissesse: 'Não se importe comigo... você fez o certo'. ... Doeu tanto... tanto..." _

Ele olhou meio receoso para o diário. Sentindo algo estranho no ar, levantou-se e caminhou até um portão de entrada, o qual já estavam decorando com as mais lindas flores.

___- Sakura! Tome cuidado, a escada está bamba!_

Dizia Tomoyo preocupada e olhando para a amiga.

___- Não tem problema! Do chão eu não passo!_ - sorria Sakura de forma meiga.

Ao dar um passo em falso, uma das escoras da escada quebrou, dando tempo apenas de Tomoyo gritar e Sakura fechar os olhos.

___- Calma, pode abrir os olhos, eu te peguei..._

Syaoran disse em tom calmo, olhando para Sakura. Esta comprimia os olhos cada vez mais, pensando que tinha se esborrachado no chão.  
Abriu os olhos devagar, fazendo uma expressão mais calma. Como uma criança perdida na praia, abraçou o rapaz.

___- O-obrigada..._

Ela olhou para ele. O mesmo se encantou ao ver tamanha beleza contida nos olhos da moça. Esmeraldas! Sim! Esmeraldas cintilantes, que continham o brilho incomparável ao de uma estrela!

___- De-ee nada... Está tudo bem?  
- Sim! Obrigada de qualquer forma, foi apenas um susto!  
- Tome cuidado, Senhorita...  
- Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto!  
- Senhorita Kinomoto... é um belo nome, sabia?  
- Obrigada mais uma vez, senhor...  
- Lee, Syaoran Lee..._

* * *

_**HellO dear's!**_

_Eu queria pedir desculpas por não ter comentado o primeiro capítulo... ê-ê'_

_Bem.. nessa fic, vou tentar não enrolar muito!_

_Respondendo as Reviews!_

_Sakura Lindah_

_Mamãe mamãe... com ciúmes do Dim!? XD  
Ainda bem que você é sincera nhéh?  
Que bom que você está gostando mãe!  
Espero que goste dos próximos capítulos!  
Te amo!  
Ladyh Sah_

_Miley-chan  
_

_Moça bonita!  
Obrigada por estar acompanhando mais essa fic viu?  
Boa Sorte na sua também!  
BeijinhO  
Ladyh Sah_

_Miau-chan_

_Muskitera do meu kore!  
MORRENDO DE SODADES DOCÊ MÔBEIN!  
Volta logo pra nóises!  
AmO ocê!  
Ladyh Sah_

_Sweet Girl_

_Nyá maninha!  
Que bom que está gostando da nova fic!  
Espero que acompanhe e que goste ainda mais dos próximos capítulos!  
Te amO!  
Ladyh Sah_

___" O Diário de uma Hime, provando que o passado se compara ao presente... "_


End file.
